


Slow Grind

by gabbubabbu



Series: Slow Grind [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, FemStridercest, Femslash, Genderbending, Rule 63, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbubabbu/pseuds/gabbubabbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove's worst years are ahead of her. She's freshly 13, growing pains are a bitch, and it seems like her newly-conditioned ladybits are always revving to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Grind

You can't even remember ever being this aroused in your miserable 13-year-old existence. The dull throb between your legs swells over and over again, your head is heavy and the crease of your pants are running way too high. No amount of tugging the skinny jeans down can fix it. Puberty is a hard thing. It's hard, and no one understands. 

You're just starting to come to terms with the fact that your body is propelling years ahead of what you're mentally able to handle and everything weighs down at once. And it's weighing down heavily between your hips right now. You wonder is your Sis is home, and hope she'll have something to help you with this problem. You circle around the apartment in search for her, arms crossed over your chest and a slight tremble in your step.  
Every step is heavy.

After searching around your large apartment you finally wander into the back room where your sister does all her filming for that weird puppet porn site she runs and it just so happens that she's back there, playing around on her computer. You can't really tell if she's editing or just messing around online, but as soon as you open the door, she closes out a window and turns around, arms crossed.

“Didn't I tell you to knock before you came in? Also, that you're not allowed in here?” Her voice is condescending, as usual. You scoff and look around the room at the smuppets laying on the floor, the small area with a camera set up on top of a platform. You echh internally and then turn back to her, glaring at her from behind your shades and beyond hers. “Hey to you too, Sis. I needed to ask if I could borrow-”  
“No.”  
“Sis come on, I'm really in some need right no-”  
“I said no.”  
“You won't even let me fin-”

Suddenly she's behind you and she's got an arm wrapped around your waist, and she's hoisting you up over her shoulder. “Kiddo, you don't need to be in here. Damn lock must be broken again...” She reaches up and pops a playful slap across your rear and you bite your lip, not fighting back for fear of further stimulation. The heavy steps she takes vibrate enough on you that you're face is red enough. She does it again, taking you out to the livingroom and you don't stifle the whimper, bending your knees in.  
She stops in front of the futon and hoists you off her shoulder and onto the cushy lump on the wire frame. Once you're settled there she puts her hands on her hips.  
“I'm really busy today, alright? Got a big commission. Gotta work. I'm gonna ask you again not to come into that room while I'm working.”  
“You never have time for me. You're always working.”  
“Someone's gotta pay the bills, sweetcheeks.”  
“Like someone's gotta buy the food?”  
“Honey, I'm not gonna have any of this anymore. Shut the hell up and play a video game or something.” She turns back around and starts off towards her back room.  
“...Whatever, you bitch..” You curl up and press your palm down at the seam of your pants, feeling the pulse throbbing there. “Nhh, fuck...” you quietly whisper, pressing your knees together harder.

Suddenly there's an arm around your waist and it's hoisting you up again.

“I'm a bitch, little sis? I'm a bitch? I'll show you a bitch, tell you what, you ungrateful brat.” She's pinned you against the wall now, her entire heavy body pressing on top of you and her hips pressing against your ass. The way she's grinding against you and breathing into your ear has got the sensation flowing all over your body again and you bite your lip.  
“Ahh-ahh, you little brat, don't you dare hold in a sound. Open your mouth.” she grabs your jaw and pulls it down, her index and middle fingers pressing against your tongue. You could try to bite but she's got your jaw on lock; you can't move your head and all you can do is thread your tongue along her fingers while she grinds you against the wall. You close your eyes and a moan floats out from your open mouth, back arched and hips grinding back against hers.  
“You can't play with any of my toys, little sis. I do have a few that I was meaning to give you for something like that. But you're gonna have to ask real nicely for me, ya dig? So lemme hear what you have to say to me, brat.”  
Your voice is caught in your throat and you just cannot right now. All the blood is either in your ears or in your groin and you just want so badly to get out of your pants. God damn, why would she do this?  
“I..” You start off, swallowing once your saliva can go down your throat again, “Please I... Sis I really need to get off, I've been so damn horny all da-” She cuts you off with a sharp smack on your ass again and you cringe, whimpering.  
“Don't use vulgar language like that around me. Act like a god damned lady.” She gave another smack and knotted her hand in your hair, pulling back so that her bright orange eyes hidden by black shades burned past two layers of darkness to get to your bright red ones. You swallow hard and arch your back, and try again. 

“Pleeease. Please, Sis. I'm really horny, and I need some release. Please help me out?”

She seemed to pause, her fingers loosening their grip for a moment and then stepping back, not letting go but pulling you by your hair back over to the futon and having you sit down on the floor in front of her.

“Strip. Now.”


End file.
